Young Tenno
by mrchaostwister
Summary: "Dream, not of what you are, but of what you can be." Yet the only dream she ever had was of fighting and war. She had a dream long ago, so she thinks. Now in world with hero's and villan's she may find a new one, but can she keep it?
1. chapter 1

In the sky of Luna flew a lone Leset, swiftly towards an Orikin tower. Kneeling at the navigation pad was an Operator in her white Koppra torso, sleevs, face mask and Varida pants. As the ship came over a landing pad the ship's cephalon spoke to his operator.

"Operator are you sure that going in with out a Warframe is wise?" Ordis asked his operator. The child plased a red rakta dark dagger at her lower back and a Lex prime on her right hip. After the Starker attack she now kept herself armed as much as possible. With a click her amp placed on her left wrist.

"I'm possitive Ordis, we clearred this tower after the awaking," started the operator as she gave herself a once over.

"Lotus even stated that the tower is safe, it's been to long since I've streched my legs," stated the operator. She hit a button on navigation and stood up making her way to the exit ramp at the back of her ship. Pulling out her visor and placing it over her eyes her Koppra hood followed after. Once both were in place she jumped down onto the platform.

"Keep on alert just incase Ordis, if that make you feel better," the operator ordered.

"Worrying about your safty will all ways make me feel better," Ordis replyed cheerfully. She rolled her eyes at her cephalon she walked down the pad to the large golden door of the ancient tower.

Ten minutes into her entering the tower she had almost reached her destination. Before her laid what for simpel terms her bed were she was asleep for so long dreaming. She looked around the room, Lotus had said somthing important was here that she needed to see. _More secrets,_ she thought to herself. coming up to her "bed" that was now knocked over. It was apon her approch that she felt this pull, she then look down the hole were her bed rased. She didn't know how deep it was only that what was calling her was at the bottem, so she did what her instinct told her she jumped.

 _"Do somthing, get me out of here,"_

 _"You know I can't,"_

 _"Can't or won't?"_

 _"I told you not to speak out, if you recant maybe-"_

 _"You lied to Ballas, you're no diffrent from the rest of them."_

 _"Margilus... Please... Forgive me"_

 _"Honored seven, we are gathered here today to carry out sentencing on Archimedian Margilus... You face the jade light, recant and we will grant you a merciful death."_

 _"My daughter's, my son's, I want you to know... My last_ _thoghts are of you."_

She lands with a thud into a strange room that gives comfert. Then somthing begin's to rise out from the ground ahead. As the machine reachs it apex it begin's to open reveal the Lotus, mother. A small smile is on her face.

"How long have we waited for this moment?" Lotus ask. The child grins wide at the sight of what her brother's and sister's call mother. Feeling of joy begin to well up inside her, she smile's and goes to speak. Only to have he instinct scream at her.

"Forgive me," said a male voice from behind. The operator turns around and jumps back gazing apon the one who ruined this reuion. His skin was grey and had eyes of gold, dressed in fine orikin robes and a sword at his hip. Danger is all that signels in her mind she goes to attack only for him to lift his left hand she was bound in ropes of light preventing all movement.

"For what? I am not who you think I am," Lotus told the grey man who was now walking toward her.

"But of course you are, Imprisoned like she was," with that and a wave of his left hand the Lotus came undone from her machine. A wave of pian was felt to the operator at the sudden disconnect, across the origin system all Tenno felt it.

"Ballas?" asked the Lotus.

"I will not abandon you agian Margilus," Ballas said. Extending his right arm that was twice the size of his left toward the Lotus, she began to take off her helmet. She dropped it to her right, it landed woth a heavy thud. She took Ballas hand and turned away. A bright white portal appeared in front of them, at the same time the binding's that held the operator down came undone. She quickly drew her Lex and turned but with how close the Lotus was to him she did not want to ridk it. Quickly she void dashed towards them as the entered the portal. However as she finished her dash she stumbled on the Lotus's helm kicking it into the portal and falling in herself.

 **LOCATION UNKNOWN**

The sounds of horn awoke her. She was lying in a ally way of sorts, looking around she saw no sighns of Lotus or Ballas. Though she found the helmet at the mouth of the ally. She got up and made her way to it looking around for sny threats. When she came up to it she was looking out to a street. People and cars of unknown kind's and make's were all around her. Picking up the helm she then broght it close to her chest for comfort as she woundered where she was.

_

 **AN**

So this is my first go at this idea that I've had for awhile so I'm going to roll with it and see how it goes.


	2. Mission KILL THE ORIKIN

Staring out into the night from the mouth of the ally. The Tenno stared at the tall building's of the city, none were taller then the tower's of the Orikin nor were they made out of the ageless organic metal, but of stone. Transport's were going to and forth on roads, the inhabitance were walking on the side road. Tighting her hold on the Lotus she began to reach out with her power to feel for her many sibiling's, when she didn't feel any of them she tried to use her transference to call a warframe, but none came. She was alone and lost. Worry only took place for a secound before she calmed herself and went by what years of trainning told her.

 _With the Lotus captured the Tenno weave will be in disarray, mission objective find Lotus and return to the Origin system, secoundary eleminate Ballas,_ she listed of in her head. With that she then went to gather information on the local area. She walked down the streets, they were not empty but not crowded either. As she walked she could feel the stare's of the people around her, she at first thought that it was with hostility but then realised that she looked out of place with her Tenno suit and wepons. While she did not care for her appearance she did not want to deal with the trouble it may cause with the local's.

She saw no swift way of sorting this problem as of yet. There was then a small rumble from her stomach, she patted herself down looking for a ration pack. Her stomach growled again louder.

She had felt the that she had packed a Kuva bottle, but not a ration pack. She had been in such a rush she had forgoten it on the Leset. Ordis was going to give her an earful when she returned.

Before anyother thought could be made she felt a burst of void energy followed by a loud explosion. With her being the only Tenno and the unlikly chance of this world having a connection to the void, that left only Ballas. She held Lotus's helm between her shoulder blades and sent a mental command. The suit respond by mag clamping the helm on, with that action complete she ran to where the explosion came from.

Green arrow and Black Canary patroled their city together. While it would have been more efficient for them to split up Green Arrow needed somone to talk to since his sidkick, or as he said partner, left.

"So maybe I should'nt have mentioned the Watchtower, but I trusted Roy with my life," Ollie stated, "And the other Leauge member's trust their sidkick's with their identity's, so what if they know about the WT," he finshed with a questioning voice. Dinah thoght for but a moment before responding.

"I understand that you trust Roy, and while I do beleive that they should have been aware of the WT, I also understand why they wanted to keep it secret," she started while walking to the edge of the small biulding they were atop of.

"The Leauge HQ has been attacked, not saying they would be but the possibility is there and step should be taken to prevent it," Dinah finished. Ollie thoght it over for a moment, and thogh he saw what she was saying he still didn't like it. It wasn't as if any of the kids were spy's.

Before he could responed a scream was herd not to far from where they were. They didn't need any words for both of took off to the scene.

Coming to the sorce of the scream ghey waisted no time to jump down, Green arrow with an arrow already notched and Cannary ready in a boxer stance.

The sight they met with though not the most unusal, was one they were not expecting either. In the ally they had jumped down into was three people.

One was a man in a business suit who was on the filth filled ally, clenching his right arm as he backed away from the secound individual whom had their back turned to them.

From what they could tell he was tall standing nearly seven feet tall, grey skin which left both hero's to asume he was a meta. He was dressed in a fine white and gold robe that looked like silk.

The last of the three was a women standing six feet two, was wearing a blackish grey dress standing to the side. Her skin was tanned and normal unlike the other man.

Though what was strange was the blank expretion on her face over the whloe situation, her eye's glassy like she was in a trans.

"Now no one do anything drastic," Green arrow ordered. The grey man took a breath in deeply, and exhaled in what seemed to be anoyance. He then spoke in a unkown language.

Green arrow and Black Cannary looked at eachother. The man now look toward them, seeing his golden eye's stare them made them uneasy.

"This is none of your concern, move along," In a voice of pure arragance. The two hero's took a more aggresive stance.

"Its our concern when it seams you attacked this man for no reason," stated Black Cannary. Dinah looked more closely at the woman who had yet to move. Somthing about her seamed off.

"He merly mistook my love as some buyable concubine, I am merly giving my thought's on the topic," the gray man said with the same tone of voice. He began to extend his left toward the man who was still on the ground trembiling.

Before he could reach Green arrow lunched his arrow. The arrow was aimmed at his side for the ribs, it would'nt puncturebut it would hurt alot.

Just as it was getting closer to the would be attacker the hand that was toward the victem move with speed almost like the Flash and caught it. The man was now fully facing them.

Seeing his cance the man in the suit got up and ran out the ally through the far side. The gray man did not even give him a secound thought, his attention now fully on the two who attacked him.

"Ma'am are with this man of your own will?" Dinah now asked as the worry for the woman grew to large. She did not respone, not even a blink.

That was what finaly set the fight. The man had obviously had some wrong doing going on here.

Black Cannary charged while Green arrow fire two arrow to cover her. The had yet to take a fighting stance swiftly doged the two arrow's, though they left him lettle ways to respone to her own incoming knee strike.

Yet as if defying natural speed he quickly smashed the knee with his left palm. Dinah winced slightly from the force, then agian with great speed was struck in the chest.

She was sent flying right to Ollie who had been stund by the speed the man just displayed. Ollie caught her, but it wasn't long before he was sent flying as well out the ally and onto the street's.

"I told you not to get concernd, but it seems lower life forms can't comprehend," said the man as he walked out of the ally and onto the streets, the women stopping at the mouth of the ally.

"Green arrow to Watch Tower," Green arrow called in to his com unit. While he had no dout they could take this gray creep eventually, he had powers unknown to them and had never heard of a super villian matching his discription.

"Go ahead Green arrow," answerd Martian man hunter from within the Watch Tower.

"Black Cannary and I have engage an uknown meta human, power's so far include speed, strength, and reaction," just as he finished his report he felt a precence. He looked to his left and found the very man next to him.

"Calling for back up will only bring them pain," he told him. Green arrow went to strike, but to no luck and was sent flying into a car. By now the civillian's know better than to stand around and begyn to flee.

The gray man slowly now walked toward Black Cannary whom was a few feet away and finaly getting up. Sensing an attack she rolled to the right quickly, narrowly avoiding a strike aimed at her heart.

Taking a quick breath she then attack with power, realesing a srceam loudly at him. While it didn't launch him as intended it did force him off her. That left him open to the explosive arrow from the slightly injured green archer.

"Back up?" she asked as they regrouped. Althogh it was a great combo they had no dout that he was still kicking. Green arrow nodded.

"Didn't quite hear who its, but i know i heard 'man' there," Ollie answerd. They looked at their enemy who had now gotten up. His robe looked untouched and beside some dirt in his hair he looked fine.

His face had finaly changed exprtion's. He was pissed.

"Lowly creature's knocked me down!" he shouted, "Well good for you! you have my complete atenntion!" he shouted in rage as he raised his right hand. Gold energy began to rapidly charge into it. He then fired, only to have it intercepted by a car that came crashing down.

The explotion broke the glass of some building's. The two looked up to see Superman floating down.

"You two called for back up?" he asked with a reassuring smile. They seamed to get a boost in moral from this, they all then looked at there opponent. As they set there sights on him he is pulling out a strange sword, and revealed his hidden right arm what was twice the size of his left.

This fight was now turning the intesity way up.

_

 **AN**

So I'm going to leave it here for now. Next chapter are Tenno will be joining the fight agianst Ballas.

Please RR.


	3. Battle in the streets

Ballas was not having the best of day's. He had finally achieved in being reunited with his lover, Margulis, even if she didn't remember when he entered the gateway from her prison instead of the palace on earth, they ended up in what looked to be a lost would have been no problem if he he had the energy to open another gateway, but as it stood he did not have the energy for what would be a large jump.

As if it was bad enough, the people of this world stared at him and Margulis as they walked the street's. It annoyed him to no letting his rage out he quickly turned into an alley, his lover on his heels. That is when they encountered that I just killed him out right I would not be in this situation, Ballas thought to himself.

The two interloper stopped him before he could teach the man to not even to speak to superior being's unless spoken to. He didn't take them seriously at first until they preformed that attack with the scream and explosive arrow.

With that he would just have to kill them, even if it was wasting void energy. Of course like his entire day has been going it didn't quite work. Now there was three of them, and one was flying.

"That's enough, surrender and you might get a lighter sentence," ordered the flying blue and red suited man. Ballas allowed a smile to appear on his face, he then began to laugh.

"Oh, that was good, you actually believe that you can beat me?" he asked. The now three interloper's giving a small smile. Ballas's smile dropped, with no quick escape without using his last Kuva supply, he would have to fight.

He pointed his sword toward them while extending his long right arm. This was all his opponent's needed to know he would fight. The man in blue attacked first flying close to the ground fast. Ballas dodged the left hook by shifting left just a bit.

Striking back, Ballas swung his sword aiming at his throat. Superman seeing the sword coming from his right brought up his right arm up, believing his durability would block the attack.

He then felt the sword cut into his suit and into his arm. Superman now knew that the sword would cause some damage to his suit, and the fact that it not only cut his suit but him as well. Reacting he sent powerful kick to the mans chest sending him skidding back four feet.

"His sword is dangerous," Superman warned.

"Most weapons are Superman," snarled the archer. In reply Superman raised his injured arm with a cut into his skin dripping blood. Black Canary and Green arrow's eye's widened at the sight.

"Who is this guy?" Canary asked.

Ballas having taken the time after the exchange began to assess his situation. One, he is out numbered, two, his void energy is low, he had enough for two attack's, and thirdly, the new one was way stronger then the first two. It looked like he would have to use the last of his power to eliminate them.

Forming a plan of attack he moved.

The hero saw him rushing them, Arrow lunched two arrow's while Canary and Super Man charged to meet him.

Ballas reacted to the arrow's by swiftly redirecting them with his sword and sending them at Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Ok now that just showing off," Ollie said as he and Canary dodge the projectiles. He then moved in for melee seeing as his range attack's were not yielding anything. Superman and Ballas clashed first, both trying to land successful blows, Ballas striking with his sword while Superman evaded the blade and sent his own attack's which were deflected with Ballas right arm.

The fury was added on by Canary who opened with a flying kick, Ballas pushed Super Man back slightly and blocked her attack with the face of his sword. Before he could retaliate he was hit with a bow to the stomach, while the robe's softened the blow greatly it was still annoying. Looking up and seeing the archer, he was not expecting him to enter the melee. Ollie was surprised by his successful attack, that slight pause was all Ballas needed.

He made to swipe at the archer who took a step back to evade the blade, Ollie made to block with his bow but the sword cut through it like nothing. With the bottom of his hilt he block the incoming right hook from the blue suit man. Raising his right hand he brought it to an inch from Superman's chest releasing a massive amount of void energy right into it sending the man in blue flying into a near by building.

As the blast left his palm he spun on his feet swing his sword to the neck of the female hero, she back quickly only to have a long right arm grab her by the neck. Looking at the villain Canary saw the his grey skin had turned darker and his eye's glow die down.

"I'll admit, you have all proven more troublesome then expected," Ballas panted. He brought her closer to his face a sneer painted onto it.

"For that your death shall give me some amusement," he said with a sadistic smile as he began to squeeze. Only to be interrupted for a third time that night.

*BANG* *BANG*

Two gun shot's rang out, one was blocked with the sword before it could hit his chest, while the other hit his fore arm causing him to drop Black Canary. Recovering from the brief hold she looked over to see a girl wearing a white, blue and red suit standing no taller than four feet seven.

"Dameo," the man said with hatred.

"Ballas," the new arrival called with equal hatred.

The two stared at one another for a few seconds. The new arrival was the first to move, quickly disappearing and reappearing above the now named Ballas with a dagger in hand poised to strike down. Ballas blocked the attack with his sword, in a swift motion he pushed back causing the newcomer to flip back. The fight continued once the girl landed by once again disappearing. Ballas was more prepared this time as he quickly turned around and swung at open air his sword now glowing, the swing seamed wild but it got results when the girl appeared mid back pedal.

Taking the opening Ballas pushed on aiming to kill the girl. He had pushed her a few step then he felt the charge of energy in her left hand before sending Ballas back when her hand shot forward and with a wave of energy. Ballas was about to re-engage when he felt two people approaching.

Moving in time to evade a strike from the archer, that was followed on by Canary behind him he then jumped back.

"So short stuff, I take it you and tall, grey, and lanky know each other?" Green arrow asked the girl.

"Not completely," she replied in high Orokin. The two hero's gave her an odd look at the reply she gave. The Tenno didn't pay attention to their reaction of her reply. She began to prepare for the next round of fighting.

Ballas knew that he could no longer win, the arrival of the demon child made sure of that. The fact that it had followed him here was a surprise, and seeing as it was not in one of its puppets. Or that she came without one was even more surprising. With no Warframe the child would not be as difficult, but these other interloper's would shift that advantage and he was low on energy. So he begun to channel the last of his energy.

The demon charged him when she felt the charge coming off Ballas. She pulled out her amp and got ready to blast him with a ton of void energy.

"Protect me Margulis," he ordered. In an instant she was in front of him doing as she was told. The Tenno stopped her attack at the sight of the Lotus in front of Ballas.

"Lotus," she called to her hoping that it would snap her out of the trance. When she did not reply the Tenno moved closer, then a long arm came from the Lotus right and slammed into the ground. She failed to recognize the attack as a large shock wave was sent out and quickly hit her sending her flying.

Green arrow and Black Canary saw the wave coming in fast and had no way to avoid it. They were then lifted up by Superman who had finally recovered from the attack, who then picked up the small girl and flew away from the wave to avoid it.

By the time the dust settled Ballas and the Lotus were gone. Superman landed just out of the blast radius dropping the heroes and the Tenno off. The heroes and Tenno looked at the destruction caused by the blast, the entire road was ripped up as well as part of the buildings, and cars were completely totaled.

"Thank you for the save Superman," Black Canary looking at him. Her eye's widen when she saw the burn on his right breast.

"He injured you that badly?" Green arrow asked looking at the burn. Superman looked at the burn, he was still in pain from the attack and it was getting worse. The girl that joined later in the fight walked up to him and looked at the injury, she raised her left hand as it began to glow green. The heroes watched as the green glow began to heal the wound, after a few seconds she removed her hand to reveal it completely healed.

"Thank you for that, and for your assistance in the fight, I'm Superman," he offered out his hand. The Tenno looked at hand before reaching out and taking it and giving a good shake, as they shook hands her helm split open as if it was a flower blooming. They were met with fiery red hair, green eye's with red outlining it, dark skin with some scars at the neck.

"Remquara," she said to the heroes.

-Line break-

Ballas limped into the abandon house that was almost falling apart, holding onto Margulis as she helped him into the room. Entering what would be the living room Ballas began to sit down in the center of the room with Margulis aid. Once sat down he felt the exhaustion set in, he felt empty with his power all but drained from the fight. While he could gain it back with the small amount of kuva the coast may be to high. With that he was thankful that the demon followed him, as it was really just living void energy, energy that could be absorb to regain his own. And without a puppet it would be weak and easy to capture, with that thought he began to plan to obtain his power supply.

-AN-

All right and that's a third chapter done. Thank you all for review's and advise, I'll be sure to have someone read over my work before I post. As for some question's that were asked I'm trying not to give away to much.

As of right now our Tenno (Remquara) will not have accesses to her Warframes, but they will make an appearance.

Ballas and Remquara will make thing AU not to heavy but something's will change.

The last thing is would you guys want long chapters, which would take more time, or shorter chapter?

And for those who haven't figured i out I don't own Warframe or DC.

spinning off.


	4. A meeting between worlds

The three hero and the Tenno arrived at the Hall of Justice in D.C through the Zeta-Beam. The Tenno was quite impressed that a colony had the ability to create teleportation technology. The Tenno was led to a lounge like area with an oval table made of wood, the archer pulled out a chair for her as the other hero's sat across the Tenno.

"We'd like to thank you for assistance against Ballas," Superman started the conversation. The Tenno nodded her head, fire like hair flowing as she did.

"Ballas was one of the seven Jade Lights, meaning he is no weakling when it comes to fighting," Remquara said. Thinking back to the fight, she couldn't shake the fact that Ballas was weaker then he should be. "Though he was not at his full fighting strength."

The League members were shocked by that fact. The fight though short was difficult even with the help of Superman. Ballas was just as fast as him, had a very high reaction time, capable of taking a hit from Superman, and energy attacks that could burn him. If he was not at his peak then they feared what he could do at full strength.

"That is worrisome," said Dinah, then asking "who are the Jade Lights?"

The Tenno was surprised at the question before remembering that she was on a colony that had little evidence of Orikin presence and had forgotten them, lucky them.

"The seven Jade Lights once ruled all of the Origin system, enforcing their will apon the many tribes spread through out the system," she started. Talking about them made Remquara feel uneasy, bring forth memory's that should stay forgotten.

"They ran the empire from the Grand Orikin palace that sat upon the high mountain on Earth."

All three heroes were shocked by that answer. They first thought that the Jade Light, or the Orikin empire that they were called, was from a far off world. Remquara would not be the first human looking alien they've encountered. But now it was clear that by Origin system she meant Sol. None of them have ever heard of any group called the Jade Light, and the only other race from the Sol system was the Martian's, whom they were on good terms with.

"Are you sure that they are from earth, cause last I checked there's no so called Orikin empire ruling over us," Ollie stated. The reaction as the young girl's, who could be no older then 15 Dinah noted, eyes widen. The words hitting her, are they lying? she thought. She tried to reach Ordis with a ping from her suits comms, nothing. She then tried to reach any of her siblings through their weave, nothing. Yet she didn't feel like they were lying.

"How could that be?" she asked out loud. She began to process the information yet she could not figure out how she can be still in the Origin system, on earth no less, yet it looked as if it was livable and with no Grineer as well. She looked at the heroes.

"Name the planet's."

It sounded like a demand to the heroes. Superman And Green arrow tensed, Dinah made an attempt to calm the now scared kid.

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune," she said calmly and slowly hoping to calm the young girl down. Remquara repeated the name's, and while they were missing the smaller planets Canary said the names of the important ones. Once she calmed down putting the fact that she was on earth, not her earth but Earth none the less, she needed to focus at the task at hand.

"While I'm at a lost about this, my mission remains the same," she says. The heroes give her a questioning look to which she answered, "Rescuing Lotus and eliminating Ballas."

"The League is will to help you all we can to save Lotus and capture Ballas," Superman said. The Tenno took note of the fact he had said capture. If they were just going to capture him it could hinder her own plan at killing one of the seven responsible for so many deaths. But the help they could give finding Lotus due to them knowing more of this earth then her. The Lotus always comes first, she couldn't lose another mother and fail her siblings.

"You have my thanks," Remquara said to the heroes. With that the heroes began to ask questions about Lotus, Ballas, and herself. She explianed the rise of the Orikin and the seven Jade Lights coquoring the system. Then talk of the sentient going rouge against there Orikin masters, the infestation made to combat them that they could not control and attack both side. The discovery of the Void, a plane of exsistance's that led to a whole new era for the empire. Then came the Tenno, if its one thing the league hates its when people put kids in danger. When the Orikin discovered kids with the power of the void they quickly took them and began to turn them into soldiers.

While Remquara trusted the three heroes, but only slightly. She still would not give out Intel about the Tenno openly and told vage truths about the order. She explained that thanks to the Tenno the infestation was sealed and the sentient were forced to flee the Origin system. The Tenno were then used by high ranking Orikin to enforce laws on the lesser tribes. It would be years till a coup by the Tenno destabilized the whole system sending it into anarchy.

"We thought the Jade Lights were all dead, but if any of the could survive it would be Ballas," Remquara finished. It took a few seconds for all the info to process. Dinah stood up and walked to Remquara, the young girl stood up.

"The information you've provided is much appreciated Rem, it's ok to call you that?" Dinah asked, Rem nodded.

"While your here you're free to stay with me at my apartment," Rems stomach growls loudly, "and to get you some food, you've had a long day after all." The Tenno gives a deep bow to the offer in thanks.

"Tomorrow we'll inform the rest of the league of Ballas and Lotus," said Superman giving a smile. The girl replaied with another deep bow to him and Green arrow. Dinah and Rem head to the zeta tube and are transported near her apartment. Superman frowns once again thinking on the information given and what she didn't give. She was good at giving half truths, but Superman had worked with Batman quite a bit and picked up on a few things. Unlike Batman he wouldn't force it out of the young girl, she gave a lot on the prime enemy, Ballas. He believed if more was needed she would give it.

 _BREAK_

 _The rain fell upon heavily on the fields of garbage that sat upon the trash world of Sedna. The acid rain eating slowly away at anything it touched. Well almost anything, the only thing not melted was that of Orikin make, that could withstand almost anything. There on the field stood a small platoon of Dax warriors, one of the most skilled fighters in the origin system, only surpassed by the Tenno. There behind them was a man who sat on an Orikin palanquin gazing in the distance to see a small tribal army opposing him. Galm was tempted to send in the Dax and wipe the tribe and the village behind it, but it was as if today was his worship day. The Jade light had given him Tennos to use to show all the tribe's not to rebel._

 _He was given only two, but to a small lord like himself it was a great feeling to have the greatest weapons of the empire at his beckon call._ _He called them forward, one was the of a Sayrn Prime, decorated with black primary color, purple secondary and gold trims, armed with a heavy scythe, while the other was a Mesa with white primary, blue and red secondary and pink trim, armed with a Vectis Prime._

 _The rebels saw their forms in the distance and began to fear. The Tenno are warriors matched by no others, they were simple_ _scavengers_. _A large man stepped up and began to give a speech to his tribe. The tribal army was soon rallied and were chanting. Then his head exploded in blood, they all stopped their chant and look toward the Tenno. They looked to see the Mesa whom fired the shot and was aiming for the second, but the Sayrn was gone._

 _*SHINK-BOOM*_

 _The Sayrn landed in the middle of the army. The soldiers were shocked, it had leapt from across the field and was now surrounded. The tribe got their act together and took aim and open fired. The Sayrn jumped into air to dodge, then sent out spores to the army below. The corrosive spores began to melt everything they touched. The Sayrn was not the only one to make a move, Mesa was opening fire on anyone they got in their sight landing head shot after head shot._

 _The battle was over under a minute. The opposing army now all dead at the feet of the Tenno that were now bathed in blood. Galm's forces marched toward the village that had defided him, the Tenno took their place next to Galm personal carrier._

 _As they entered the village of rusted shacks and garbage piles, Galm looked at the area in disgust, hating how he had to deal with this personaly._

 _"Fetch me all whom remain in this dump!" he commanded his Dax._

 _The Dax carried out his order finding a large number of women and children, as well as a few elders who were to weak to move. He passed by staring at those who remained. None dared to look him in the eyes. The people were crying out yet they did not beg or plea. A hand grabs the Mesa's shin, it looks down to see a women holding it._

 _"Monster," she said._

 _"Monster" a Dax said behind the women._

 _"Monster" an elder said as they were killed._

 _"Monster" said a voice behind Mesa, who then turned to see Lotus behind them._

 _"Is killing all you dream of Remquara?" she asked._

 _"Is this what you wish to be?"_

 _"No!" Rem shouted from within the Mesa. The sound of blood curtiling screams the filled the air and Lotus was gone. Rem tried to reach out towards were she had been, but no one came. From within the Mesa Remquara weaped herself awake._

 **AN**

So I'm sorry for the like nearly half year of no update I've just been lazy about writing.


End file.
